Final Hacking
by Gackts-Vanilla-Angel
Summary: What happens when the girl you love...Disappears? Tala-The hottest boy in school-Has feelings for Race-The newest girl in school. What happens when he finds out about her past as a hacker expert and in present, she going to die from hacking?
1. Three Fallen Angels

_Final Hacking_

Chococat: Hello! I've done it…I've finally done it! I'm proud! So, please…

Tala: Sorry to break it, but Chococat there, just had an over-dose of sugar…Stupid cat!

Ray: I'll read the disclaimer for this chapter, Chococat doesn't own me, Tala or Kai-

Tala: Now, _that_ would be a scary thought. That doped feline over there owning us…**Me!**

Ray: …But, she does own the school, Race, Rikku and Kairi.

Tala: …Don't sue her! I'll get attacked if you do!

Chococat: I heard that! Prepare to die, Tala Valkov!

Ray: Please ignore the last two lines…Don't sue Chococat!

_Chapter One_

_Three Fallen Angels_

It was a dull autumn morning and the wind was blowing gently outside a luxurious building, which is actually a school. A rich top-nation boarding school. Sulphur High.

Inside the school, the homeroom of an eleventh-grade class was attention catchingly noisy, as everyone was chatting amongst their groups, catching up with each other at the start of term.

In one of the far corners, is a group of typical teenage boys with exceedingly hot looks. Tala Valkov, the gorgeous Russian boy with perfect red, spiky hair, wearing the boy's Sulphur uniform. A fitted white shirt, black trousers and a green tie, but he had his tie on loosely and top shirt buttons unbuttoned, which he has been told off for several times. Who was liking all the attention they got, being surronded by girls.Kai Hiwitari, Tala's friend, who was getting pissed off by being surrounded by girls. His duel-colour hair- Light blue at front and dark blue at the back- Gave him some minor problems at school, aswell as his two blue triangle tattoes on each lower cheek, but nothing big, as he was the grandson of Hiwitari- The richest man in town. Kai chose to not wear his tie, though it's against the school rules, but he doesn't give a damn. Whereas the cute Chinese boy, Ray Kon wore his uniform like a good, little boy...Except he's not. With his charming cat-like features, about a dozen hearts of many young teenage girls are broken a day.

There was a knock heard on the door and the entire classroom went silent, even the giggling cheerleaders. A girl with an unfamiliar face walked in, followed by two other girls. They looked the age of 17, like the rest of the class.

Tala gave a quick yawn before looking up and noticing the three girls, but one without exception, caught his eyes and soon he realized he was in a trance. He couldn't lay his eyes off this girl, she had long and perfectlly straight, layered lilac hair red highlights mixing in. Her eyes were a blazing, fiery red and was sparkled by a cool, shimmering blue eye shadow. Her skin was a rose-soft white with a hint blusher, making it look delicately soft. She wore the girl's uniform, a fitted light pink blouse, a green tartan mini-skirt showing her slender legs, but her tie was on loosely like Tala and a few top buttons were unbuttoned. Unlike the other girls, she wore ultra-long lilac platform boots to match her hair, instead of black heels or any black shoes.

Ray noticed Tala's stare and decided to encourage him.

'I like the one at the end.' Ray whispered to Tala, as he pointed at a girl slightly smaller compared to Tala's girl, but taller than the one standing in-between.

She had honey-bee colour hair and it was put back in two main loose braids and lots of hair falling out, plus the baby blue eyes and together, it gave her the 'innoccent' look. She wore the uniform too, with her skirt slightly ajusted with an 'own-cut' side split, her fitted blouse on normally with her tie. She wore black boots with cute ribbons hanging. She was slightly tanned, giving off a natural vibe, aswell as her adorable smile.

'Kai, it looks loke the middle one's for you!' Ray whispered over to the duel- haired boy with an emotionless face.

Kai opened a lazy eye of his to see what the hell Ray was rambling on about and as he did, he caught site of a petite girl with pinky hair at just-longer-than-shoulder length, it had a touch of wave to give a relaxed feeling and she had a purple sharp and jaggy side bang. She wore the girl's uniform quite differently, yet oddly, no tie and and she had a brown t-shirt with a smiling kitten under her unbuttoned blouse. She wore a long skirt with a huge side split and black vans with a shocking pink letter 'v'. Kai also noticed a tiny, flat, silver camera hanging from a pink strap around her kneck.

Without an introduction, the girls smiled at the the sensie.- Who is a man and happens to have a soft spot for younger girls- And walked off into the corner table directly opposite Tala, Kai and Ray's table.

Everybody started chattering again, as if nothing had happened, but to Tala...A whole lot had happened in two whole minutes. Tala couldn't help, but take small glances at the beautiful teenage girl. Unfortunately, her back was to him, as she sat facing her friends. The honey-bee hair girl was rumaging in her small, black backpack for something before finally taking out a pink MP3 and leaning back on the seat and closing her eyes, mouthing the lyrics. The smaller pink haired girl, looking around the class curiously, eyeing them up.

'Oh! That girl looks like Charlene from Twins...!' Whispered the pink minature girl and taking her silver camera and snapping.

'Give it a rest, Kairi. We were just...' Race, the lilac haired girl said, but then leaned forward to Kairi, the celebrity stalker and whispered. 'We were just resigned by the HTU.'

'I know...Talk about that later.' Kairi whispered before noticing Tala's stares. 'Looks like that red-head over there has the hots for one of us.'

Curious of what Kairi meant, Race looked behind her shoulder and her red eyes met a pair of ice-cold blue eyes. Tala quickly looked away and Race could've sworn she saw him blush slightly, but decided that it was quite stuffy in here.

'So...' The honey-bee hair girl started, as she switched her MP3 off, putting it in her bag and pulling out a sheet of time-tables. 'What have you guys got as first?'

'Lesse...' Race said as she scanned her eyes on the paper. 'I've got...Art and English.'

'I've got sucky Math and Music with you , Rikku.' Kairi said to the honey-bee haired girl.

'Yay! At least i'm not alone!' Rikku sang, but then saw that Race isn't in any if the same classes as the two of them today. 'Hey! Why don't we ditch what we have first and go check the dorms...And later we could hook up with some boys!'

'Thats great!' Both friends agreed and when the bell rang to indicate homeroom was finished, the three girls grabbed their bags and walked off to the direction of the girl's dorms, as everyone was staring and whispering about them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tala said 'bye' to his friends, Ray and Kai, as they walked off to the direction of their classes and he headed to the direction of his English class.

When he arrived, he took a random at the back of the large clasroom, but was soon called in alphabetical order to sit in groups of four.

'Can i have Clair Val, Race Valentine, Tala Valkov and Lana Well at the table where Mr Valkov is sitting.' Said the sensie.

Tala didn't even need to move, but he's not unfamiliar with the name, Race Valentine.

'Is she new?' Tala thought, before noticing a girl with perfect blonde curls and another girl with straight brown hair that look unatural, walk to the direction of his table. He knew they two were, Clair and Lana, two total bitches who loved to flash. He doesn't **know **them, but he's heard about them...'Annoying' was all he could say.

'Why couldn't there be _normal_ girls in this school?' Tala whispered under his breath, but he was soon intterupted by a girly-English accent.

'Hello! I'm Clair Val and i'm 16 and i looooove make-up and the colour pink.-Shocking pink-'Cause it's so **pink!**' Said the girl with blonde curls, but before she finished, she was cut short by a brown-hair girl.

'Yeah, like, whatever! I'm Lana, Lana Well. im 16 and i love,_ love_ boys and my fave colour is red, 'cause it's the colour if your hair.' Said the brunette in a cheerleading voice, pointing at Tala's direction, who was opposite her.

'Hey, Lana! I was supposed to say that!' Clair pouted, stampping her feet.

'Right, thanks.'' Tala started. ' I'm Tala Valkov, i'm 17 and i enjoy playing the guitar and my favourite colour is crimson red, like my hair.'

'You play the guitar!' Clapped Clair.

'You've like, so gotta play it to us!' Lana continued.

But Tala wasn't listening, as he noticed the seat diagonally across from him was empty.

Chapter One

Three Fallen Angels-End

Ray: Well? Did you like it? If so, please send reviews. Why am i saying all this? Well, right now, Talas in hospital unconcious and Chococats been placed in prison. I think you know what happened.


	2. Catching Attention!

_Final Hacking_

Chococat: Hey peeps! I'm back! And today, Kai's gonna say my little, holy disclaimer.

Kai: Hell I'm not!

Chococat: Please…!

Kai: No!

Chococat: Fine! No disclaimer! Sue me! ( If you want to die, that is! Mwahaha! )

_Chapter Two_

_Catching Attention_

'Cool! This dorm is sooooo pretty!' Kairi screamed, as she ran in dumping her backpack.

'Yeah! And the room across from us is a boy's dorm!' Laughed Rikku, as she jumped onto the middle bed and hogged it. 'This beds mines!'

Race walked over to the balcony and looked at the lake view outside, but instead of feeling happy, she sighed.

'Whats up, Racey? Why are you all sad?' Rikku asked, hugging her friend.

'If it's about the HIU, then forget about it. It's their loss.' Kairi said, dozing off on her bed. 'Still, it's a good school, they put us in.' She added.

'But, i can't believe they ressigned us! I mean, yeah, we blew our cover in the mission, but the Mafias had their guns right at our head, when we hacked the system. We had to fight back!' Race sulked. 'We could've died.'

'But 'member. We're still in danher, if the mafias see us...We're as good as dead. Besides, whats so bad here? Our tution is paid for us and there are alot of decent boys here!' Grinned Rikku.

'Yeah. I guess you're both right.' Race agreed. 'Whelp! I'm going to class. You two have fun!'

'See ya back at the dorm!' Race called to her long-haired friend.

'Right.' Race waved.

xxxxxxxxxx

'So do you have any siblings?' Asked Clair.

'Do you have a girlfriend?' Lana asked.

'No.' Tala simply answered. He was getting pissed off, as these bitches wouldn't leave him be.

'What about-'

But the two girl's questionaire was cut short when there was a double knock on the door. The room fell silent as the door slid open and the girl earlier in Tala's homeroom stepped in. She walked over to the sensie's desk and talked for two minutes before stepping to the centre. Tala was watching every move this tall beauty making. Clair and Lana just smirked and laughed, which pissed Tala of real bad, he gave them a quick and cold glare.

'Everybody, this is our new transfer student. Would you like to introduce yourself?'

'Hi.' A Russian voice, which sounded like music to Tala's ears, greeted. 'I'm Race Valentine. Pleased to meet you all!'

'Race, can you sit up there?' The sensie said, pointing at an empty seat at Tala's table, beside Clair.

'Uh-huh.' Race said and walked up, smiling pleasently.

Tala couldn't believe it, the girl who he is head-over-heels in love with, is sitting diagonally opposite him! He couldn't afford to make a bad impression, but he didn't know what to do, so he took out a book named, 'Pita Ten' by Koge Donbou and started reading, aswell as taking short and meaningful glances at Race.

'Hey! You! Boy with red, spiky hair!' Race whispered, pointing at Tala, who looked surprised.

'He has a name!' Hissed Lana, nastily.

'It's Tala...Bitch!' Clair whispered, so that Tala couldn't hear.

'Tala, right?' Race asked, looking at the Russian red-head, taking no notice of Clair and Lana's comments.

'Yeah.' Tala answered, wondering what he did.

'Can i see that book for a moment?' Race asked, clasping her hands together, showing that it would mean a lot.

'Sure.' Tala said, passing the angelic book to the lilac and red hair girl, who to him, seemed like an angel.

Without further comments, Race flicked through the book, touching the cover and tracing the drawings with her neatly manicured nails. But, she hesitated and smiled before handing back Tala his book.

The bell rang to indicate class is over, so Race gathered her books and walked out the class, but there are the usual bitches who pick on the new ones.

As Race headed out, Lana came behind her and pushed her over 'accidently', 'causing Race to knock right intoTala.

'I'm so sorry...' Race apologized quickly, as she scrambled up to pick her books up, but Tala just smirked and helped her pick up her books. As they stood up, their heads collided each other and Race fell in pain with a yelp, but before Tala could say anything, Race got up, thanked him and rushed off, leaving the dazed and in-love Tala holding a book...A book about an angel.

xxxxxxxxxx

The door swinged open, as Race flung her books on the carpet and collapsed onto the bed, with an aching head. The room was silent for two minutes, but then the door opened and Rikku and Kairi jumped in happily. They stopped singing when they saw their best friend lying on her bed looking pale.

'Whats wrong, Race?' Kairi asked, climbing onto Race's bed and sitting down beside her.

'Nothing. Just a headache. So how was your day, so fargirls?' Race asked quickly, to change the subject.

'Mines was okay, except a bitch tripped over my foot and tried to pick a fight with me.' Kairi said, wiping her camera. 'But, she looked a lot like Courtney Love.' She added.

'What about you, Rikku?' Race asked, it seemed like Kairi's day was by far the worst.

'Me?' Rikku laughed and she tipped her bag out and inside were notes of boys numbers. 'They were lining up to give me their numbers!'

Race sighed and smiled, as it is normal for Rikku to get around 30-40 boys numbers in one day.

'Lets go get something to eat, we've got 40 minutes left.' Kairi suggested.

'Cool' Both girls agreed.

So they left their dorm and went downstairs to get lunch, arms clinging arms.

The cafetaria was really full, but the girls managed to find a table in the corner, which by luck, was directly opposite the popular table, where Tala, Kai, Ray and some other guys and gals sat.

Race was sitting, reading a magazine and picking at her salad, Rikku was listening to her MP3 again, closing her eyes and Kairi was sitting down, cleaning her camera and stalking for celebrity look-a-likes, but a girl with her ginger-hair and a bunch of other girls came up and she slammed her hands on the table. Everyone in the cafe went silent to listen to the conversation going on between the cheerleading team and the new girls.

'Hey, you bitches. Do you know whose table this is?' Said the orange hair cheerleader, but Race just glanced up and started reading her magazine. Rikku opened a lazy eye and closed it again, focusing on listening to music. As for Kairi, she looked up and glared at the cheerleaders.

'No. I don't. Could you tell me?' Kairi asked calmly, maybe too calmly 'cause it certainly pissed the cheerleaders off.

'This is OUR table. Now, fuck off, if you know whats good for you.' BUt Kairi took no notice and started looking at saved photosin her camera, a hand came and grabbed the camera off her and threw it on the ground. She was asking for it.

'Are you trying to pick a fight with me, bitch?' Kairi snapped. ''Cause i don't see your name on this table, so listen up. You, fuck off!'

The ginger looked offended, she lifted a tanned arm of hers to slap Kairi, but her attempted slap was stop by a strong arm, to whom it belonged to Kai.

'You're going to far.' Kai said, as he threw off her arm.

'But, b-but...Kai...' She pleaded, Kai had already left the cafetaria, following Kairi, who marched off seconds ago. Race got up and threw her lunch out and walked towards the door, Rikku opened her eyes slightly and closed them again before getting up and leaving with Race, to go and catch up with her Kairi and Kai. Tala and Ray got up too, but before leaving, Ray went over to the table Rikku was sitting at and took her MP3 she left before leaving the silent and awed cafetaria with Tala.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kai was following Kairi down the hallway, until Kai grabbed her arm and halted her to a stop.

'What the hell do you want!' Screamed Kairi.

The duel-haired hottie just eyed her up and down.

'Fine! Thanks for helping me, if thats what you want to hear, but i'm telling you, Kai Hiwatiri! I don't give two fucks if you're the grandson of a rich man!' Kairi spat out like venom, but Kai had pinned her to the wall and by now, they were pratically breathing on each other. The mood was perfect. An innoccent pair of a young hot girl and young cute boy up close on an autumn day in school...Get the drift...? But the mood was broken.

'Whats going on?' A voice said. Kai and Kairi looked up and saw the four: Race, Rikku, Tala and Ray standing there confused. Kai immediately backed off and Kairi blushed real bad.

Just as questions were to be asked and answers were to be told, the tanoid called.

'Can Kairi Ishida, Race Valentine and Rikku Yielda, please report to the Principal's officce.'

The three girls walked off, leaving the school's hottest boys and went at the direction to the Principal's officce, but Rikku felt a tug on her sleeves.

'What do you want, now!' Rikku shouted as she was spinned around to face a cat-like Chinese boy.

'Here. You left it back at the cafetaria.' The Chinese boy said, as he handed Rikku her MP3.

'Hey! Thanks a bunch!' Rikku smiled, changing her mood quickly.-Just like the weather! 'Whats your name?' She added.

'I'm Ray Kon.' Ray said, smiling with his cat-teeth sticking out sharply.

'Okay! Thanks, Ray!' She said, running slightly to catch up with her friends. 'I'll look for you guys later and maybe we could all go out!' She waved before turning the corner and leaving the boys stunned.

'Lokks like you hooked yourself with a total cutie, Ray!' Tala grinned.

'Yep! And Kai, looks like you're having fun with your Kairi.' Ray teased playfully.

'What about YOU, Tala? How's your angel?' Kai snikkered.

'Nah. Hard one to impress.' Tala said, but then grinned. 'But, I know she likes this book...!' Holding out a book with an angel on the cover.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Principal's officce was enormous and was elaborately decorated in regal-style. The three girls walked together, into the darkest corner of the room, where the Principal was sitting, drinking coffee. The Principal rose an arm to signal them to come over. She was a fat and plump woman. Race, Rikku and Kairi walked over to the desk casually and Race and Kairi took a seat, while Rikku stood and payed no attention whatsoever.

'Hello girls. I know it's your first day, but i want to cut it short. Sulphur High is having an Autumn Festival.'

Chapter Two

Catching Attention-End

Chococat: Wahhhhhh! Kai's not talking to me! Wheres Tala when you need him...! 'cough' Please review!


	3. Heartless?

_Final Hacking_

Chococat: Hey everyone! Today I've invited someone_ really _awesome to read my disclaimer! Why? Hmph. 'Cause _somebody _won't read the disclaimer last time.

Kai: Shut up.

Chococat: Please give it up for... Harru Sohma!

Haru: Hey, 'sup?

Chococat: The disclaimer?

Haru: Righhhht. Um...Chococat-chan, right...?

Chococat: Hey, you don't know my name!

Tala: Hahaha! I can't believe that Fruits Basket character doesn't know your name. You're the hugest fan ever! But i don't blame him, it's not like you're famous or anything!

Chococat: Shut it you! Who asked you!

Haru: Ah, right. Chococat doesn't own Tala, Kai or Ray, but he does own Race, Rikku and Kairi...Personally, i like Rikku...

Tala: God sake! Get this freaking cat off me!

Haru: You alright there, Tala?

_Chapter Three_

_Heartless_

Race, Kairi and Rikku walked back to their dorm, silently, worrying about their problem...Well, mostly Race's problem: She doesn't know how to play the guitar.

As they reached their dorm, Kairi put an arm around Race to comfort the worried and overreacting Race.

Begin Flashback-

'Hello girls. I know it's your first day, but i want to cut it short. Sulphur High is having an Autumn Festival.' Said the Principal. 'I saw in your reports that you three used to have a band called 'Heartless' and you performed nightly at 'Pink Cat', the nightclub, right?

The three of them stared at the plumped-looking Principal, sitting in front of them. After two quick seconds, they realized that it must've been the HIU's doing on their fake background. Race quickly and smartly agreed.

'Yeah! Thats right, we used to perform? Right?' Race smiled to the Principal and turned to the other two, who soon caught the drift.

'Uh-huh! Oh, we were amazing!' Rikku started, laughing innoccently.

'Yeah! We were unbelievable...!' Kairi continued, as she made up, while going along, catching the drift.

The Principal clapped her hands and stood up, lifting a stash of papers.

'Good, good! I believe you play the drums, Rikku? And Kairi, you play the keyboard?' The Principal asked happily.

'Uh-huh!' Rikku sang, which was true, 'cause she does.

'Yup, yup!' Kairi replied, which was true also, but then she looked up at Race, who doesn't play anything.

'Race, you play the electric guitar, correct?' The Principal asked the nervously smiling, lialc hair girl, who thought blankly and opened her mouth.

'Yep! Thats me! I love playing the guitar!' She lied, with ethusiasm.

'Thats fantastic!' The Principal laughed, as she double clapped her hands. 'One of your songs...'Fallen' at the Autumn Festival!' She said, handing a stash of music to the girls, who looked like they were about to take a panic-attack.

The girls forced a smile and agreed. As they headed for the door to freedom, they were stopped once again.

'Oh by the way, you have a weeks rehearsal.'

End Flashback-

The silent was broken by Rikku with something, which turned out to be totally off the topic.

'Hmm...What should we do?' Rikku said quietly to herself and she looked puzzled, but Kairi had sharp hearing instincts.

'See? Even the flirtatious Rikku is helping to think about the problem.' Kairi comforted.

'I know! 'Pink Cat'...The fatty Principal mentioned it.' Rikku said to herself excitedly.

'Pink Cat? How would _that _place help Race? Wouldn't it make her correct even more?' Kairi asked, pointing at the overreacting teenage girl.

'Okay! I'm going to find the boys!' Rikku said, not listening to Kairi, starting to put on her black boots.

'Boys? Why do we need boys to help Race learn the guitar?' Kairi asked, confused-big time. 'What boys?'

'What are you talking about? I'm going to find Ray Kon and all the others. 'Member? I promised them that ALL of us would go out tonight.' Rikku smiled, which made Kairi and Race do an anime fall.

'What the hell are you doing! Thinking of dating, when we've got a problem at hand!' Shouted Kairi, but Rikku was already half-out the dorm.

'Oh my fucking god! I'll be back, Race.' Kairi convinced and marched off to find the peepy Rikku.

The room fell silent once more. Why did the centre at HIU have to make a fake background about them? Why couldn't they just tell the whole world that they were once HIU members?

xxxxxxxxxx

Rikku saw Tala, beside Ray and Kai, so she went over, but as she approached, a big crowd of girls had formed around them.

'Well...They're popular!'' Rikku grinned and just as she was going to push through the crowd, she felt an arm on her shoulder.

' No! It's Kairi! Don't fling me over!' Kairi quickly called, as she saw Rikku taking the position they had learned in HIU, training tp throw someone over shoulder.

'Kairi! What are you doing here!'

'Nevermind. You want to catch the boys attention, right?' Kairi said. 'Lets go.' Pulling Rikku towards the crowd, but Rikku halted Kairi.

'No,no...Watch and learn.' Rikku said and walked over to the side of the crowd, where theres a bench and she sat down. She took her mobile out of her pocket and started talking in it...Loudly. 'Yeah...Sorry, I have plans tonight with my friends and three new boys we met earlier. Uh-huh, bye.' Rikku said to no-one on the phone and winked over at Kairi.

The crowd grew silent and Tala, Ray and Kai made their way through. Ray stepped out and looked at the teenage girl sitting on the bench casually.

'Well? What is it, Ray?' Rikku smirked.

'You promised us a date. Time? Place?' Ray asked, eyeing up Rikku.

'Pink Cat, the nightclub at 11:00pm. Take it or leave it'

With that being said, Rikku got up and walked up to Kairi and they both walked off at the opposite direction of the crowd.

'Mission complete!'

'Hey!' Said a voice, the girls turned round to see that it was the red, spiky hair boy. 'Give this to Race, will you?' He said, handing a book over to Rikku.

'If you give me your name, cutie!' Rikku flirted.

'If you give me your name first.' Tala smirked

'I'm Rikku and this is Kairi, now yours.'

'Tala Valkov.'

'Cool, see you guys later.' Rikku winked.

xxxxxxxxxx

'Thanks.' Race said, as she took the books from the librarian and walked to the exit, but on the way, she bumped into the last people she wanted to see, Clair and Lana. She tried to walk past them, but they stopped her and pushed her to the ground . Luckily, Kairi and Rikku found Race at the library or fuck knows what Race would've done. Maybe sent them to hospital, if they were lucky...Race was the best teenage HIU at the centre.

They dragged the pissed-off Race back to their messy dorm and told Race the plans for the night.

'I'm not going.' Race sighed. 'I brought books to learn the guitar and besides, i don't feel so good.' The teen lied the last part, but Kairi understood and dragged Rikku off to get change and after an hour they left.

Chapter Three

Heartless-End

Chococat: Well? How'd ya like it? Anyhoo, please review! By the way, the next chapter is called called, 'Angel-Like Kiss'...Why? You'll have to find out! Just review! Thanx


	4. AngelLike Kiss

_Final Hacking_

Chococat: Peeps! Listen up! I'm not writing a single word for the next chapter if you don't review! Yes! That's right, I'm pulling in a mood! (sticks out tongue!)

Tala: Shut up you! Don't listen to the stupid feline over there, she'll write the next chapter-

Chococat: Shut up, shut up, shut up! Tala, stop spoiling my act!

_Chapter four_

_Angel-Like Kiss_

'Pink Cat' was an extremely **'hot' **place, if you get the drift...Rikku and Kairi arrived first, so they started for the dance floor. Rikku was wearing a pink was wearing a pink mini-skirt, a strapless sky blue top and 4 inches platform shoes. Kairi wore a lilac 'ripped' skirt, a pink and lilac stippy top and 2 inches platform trainers. They two were at centre attention.

Hair down, lights down,

Painting a potrait of maybe you and me.

How to, when to,

Tell you i love you, so you could here this.

De da de de de...

After the song, Rikku felt two arms snake around her waist and a voice whispered, 'Someones looking fabulous tonight.'

'Hiya, Ray.' Rikku greeted before turning around to face the Chinese-boy, who still had his arms around her waist and purred in his ears. 'Ray, i'm bored. Lets do something fun...' She wrapped her arms around his neck and before Ray could say anything, Rikku had leaned forward to kiss him...Rough. It wasn't even minutes, before Ray had pushed Rikku onto a long-sofa near the bar and started making out. Kairi, Kai and Tala just looked at the couple like an exbhidition before ordering drinks.

'So, did you give Race the book?' Tala asked Kairi, hoping to get an answer.

'Hmm...? Yeah...As the matter of fact...' Kairi trailed off, as she looked in her bag and pulling out the book. '...No. I forgot.' She apologized, handing the book over to Tala.

'Where is she, anyway?' The red-haired asked.

'In our dorm.'

'I think i'll go look for her.' Tala smirked.

'Go to hell, you sick bastard!' Kairi shouted, as a guy tried to feel her up. She threw him off his seat with immense power. 'Shes trying to learn how to play the guitar.' Kairi sighed, sitting down again and sipping her alchoholic cocktail.

'Why?'

xxxxxxxxxx

Back at the dorm, Race was sprawling on the floor along with heaps of guitar books. Either way you look at her, shes not getting anywhere.

The door opened in her dorm and without looking to see, she just kept reading, assuming it to be Kairi or Rikku...Or both.

'Hey gals. Back already? You've only been out for an hour.' Race greeted, but no-one answered. 'Kairi? Rikku?' She said, still too lazy to check.

'I'm afraid Kairi is busy having 'down-the-beer' contest with Kai and Rikku, well...She's occupied making out with Ray at the moment. Probably sex by now.'

Race got up quickly and turned to see who the unfamiliar voice belonged to. To which she saw the spiky red-hair boy she sits diagonally across from, in English class wearing dark jeans and a black shirt, staring at her pathetically.

'Hey Tala.' She said, forcing a smile before turning back to concentrate.

'Why books, when you have a pro?' Tala said quietly, making Race turn to see him smirking at her.

'What...?' She said, not quite believing what she heard, but Tala came and sat beside her, leaning close and said, 'Kairi told me about it, i play the guitar.'

'Really! Can you teach me? Please!' Race said, leaning closer to Tala, which turned him on. But, Race snapped back to reality. 'Wait! What did Kairi tell you, Tala?'

'What? She said that she lied about you playing the guitar and now the Principal wants you three to perform, right?' Tala asked, kinda pissed about Race not following the mood.

Yeah...Thats right!' She agreed, relieved that their HIU past wasn't revealed. 'So you'll teach me, right-o?'

'Yeah. Let me tune the guitar, it's a school one, right? The school's guitars are always out of tune.' Tala said, taking the guitar from Race. 'Give me 20 minutes.'

Fine. I'll take a cat-nap for now.' Race yawned, as she climbed onto her bed and pulled her bed cover over her heads.

'I wouldn't sleep if i were you.' Tala growled as he sat with the guitar. When he looked up and saw Race's confused face, he teased. 'You'll look so innocent while you sleep...I don't know if i could you resist!'

'Me? Innocent!' Race laughed, but agreed, seeing as he didn't know about her as a member of the HIU. The top and most secretive police centre in the nation.

'Fine! What do i do? Take a shower!' She said sarcastically.

'Not a bad idea!'

'Be serious, Tala!' Race pouted.

Tala laughed and tossed a book on her bed. 'Read this.'

Race picked up the book and looked at the cover, she realized immediately that it was 'Pita Ten'. Race jumped off her bed to hug Tala, which turned him on even more, but too bad she doesn't know. 'Cause all she wanted to do was **bite **her!

While Tala tuned the guitar, he looked up to see what his fallen-angel was doing. She was wearing a cute, sky-blue, strappy-summer top, which said, 'Bite me...I'm tasty!' and an lilac, ultra-mini-skirt with pink silk ribbons on top aswell as kiten slippers. He wanted her big-time!

After turning the guitar, Tala sat on Race's bed and leaned over to see where she got to on the book, lucky for him, the page she was on, **needed** 'his king' of summary.

'Exciting, isn't it?' Tala asked the lilac angel.

'Yeah! I wonder what happens?' But before Race could turn the page, Tala took the book out her hands.

'Do you want a quick summary first?'

'Okay! What happens then? Is it good?' Asked Race, excitedly, seeing as he took the book, but all Tala could do was smirk and whisper in her ear , 'I've been told it is.'

With that being said, Tala leaned and kissed Race, locking their lips together, aswell as wrapping his arms around Race's delicate, thin waist. Race couldn't help, but kiss back and respond to Tala's lustful, soft kisses. Soon it turned rough and Race gasped, taking the opportunity, Tala slid his warm tongue down Race's throat and took an arm off her waist, pulling her onto his lap. It was only natural for Race to wrap** her **arms around Tala's kneck and caress his hair. Tala pulled away and whipered lustfully into Race's ear. 'Your top doesn't lie, does it?'

Race looked down to read her top, but as soon as she looked up, they were all over each other again. Just as Tala was going to push his luck and advance onto the bed, they were interrupted by the doot swinging open, Kair and Kai, half-drunk came in and saw the two.

'Whoops, sorry!' Kairi laughed.

'Looks like you found your 'hiccup' girl, Ta-la!' Kai hiccuped.

;I don't mind you two making out in here, but not on **my** bed and don't **puke**!' Race laughed, still sitting on Tala.

'Nah. Me and whar's his name?...Kai! Will go somewhere else to 'do' ours...!' Kairi sang, leading Kai out of the dorm, but Kai was impatient and pushed Kairi on the floor outside the dorm to make-out. They didn't give two fucks if teachers saw. As long as they are happy.

Hearing the 'thud' outside, Race pushed Tala away to get up and walked to the door to see what was happening. Tala groaned, pissed that Kai had to interrupt.

The door opened and Race saw Kai and Kairi making out outside their dorm.

'C'mon guys! Get up...!' Race moaned, trying to pull apart the two of them. 'A little help, Tala?'

Tala mumbled something under his breath before getting up and helping Race. As Race carried Kairi in, she saw a fine figure of a young woman. The figure reminded her of Madame Kare, head of the HIU department- Hack Infection Unit, but there was no reason for her to be here.

When they loaded Kairi onto Rikku's bed, Tala took Kai back to their room and Tala never came back. Later, Rikku and Ray bursted in and Rikku pushed Kairi off her bed before falling onto it with Ray. Kairi just crawled onto own bed. Race was just about to fall asleep, but she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door, it was the Principal, she was wearing her night-gown, ready to fall asleep.

'Hey, Principal...Whats up?'

' Race, sorry to wake you. I don't suppose Kairi and Rikku are still awake?'

'No...They're not, sorry!' Race replied, not wanting her to find out about Ray staying overnight.

'Thats alright. Can you and the others come see me tomorrow?'

'Yeah, but why, Principal?'

'Well, it's private. But about the Autumn Festival...It's cancelled...It's a shame, i know.'

'Cancelled! Ye...I mean, no way!' Race lied, secretly laughing.

'Yes, i'm sorry. Will you pass the message to Kairi and Rikku?'

'Yeah...Sure.' Race smiled and added, 'It's not your fault.'

'Oh and, a young lady wants to see you girls. She addresses herself as Madame Kare.' The Principal said, looking kind of concerned.

'Really? That'll be interesting...Thanks Principal!'

Race closed the door and stared at the view from the balcony. What was Madame Kare doing here? At Sulphur High.

Chapter Four

Angel-Like Kiss-End

Chococat: Hey, hey!** You guys better review! **Oh... And i'm actually gonna write the next chapter...Maybe. It depends if Tala's mean to me or not!

Tala: Hey! You can't put all the preassure on me...Bitch!

Chococat: Oh! Thats him being mean to me...Sorry! Yes, you peeps all go right at him and give him a hitting! By the way, the next chapter _was_ supposed to be really cool! Thats when the real hacking action starts!


	5. Renewed Angels!

_Final Hacking_

Chococat: Hey, hey! Thanks to all who reviewed! I just wanna say...I'm sooooo happy! Anyway, i realized...You're right. Who ever said that my last chapter was too mushy with the kissing then i'm sorry. (Bowing down deeply.) Promise, no more mushy stuff in this chapter or the next 3, 'cause then i'm finished!

Tala: Ha! You just gotta keep sending those evil e-mail and_ i'll _get to see Dopey here, bow!

Chococat: **And **Tala will get beaten up!

Tala: What! You wouldn't!

Chococat: I know. I love you too much to ever lay a finger on you. -mumbel- Beside...I'll get the crap beaten out of me by those Tala fan girls...I can feel them glaring at me! Eeeep, i'm scared!

Ray: Then whats with those weird scratches you've got on your arm, Tala?

Tala: Oh, these? Ah, they're nothing...Just some painful scratches made by some stupid cat! (Aiming at Chococat, who was by now, whimpering.)

Chococat: Ahhhh...They're so scary...Those Tala girl fans...They're all glaring! Did you have to be so hot, Tala?

Tala: Born natural, can't be helped!

Kai: Am i the only sane one around?

Ray: Probably. Anyway, please don't sue Chococat. She may not own any of us three, but she's deserving enough with those scary Tala fan girls...I almost feel for her.

_Chapter Five _

_Renewed Angels _

The balcony door was wide open. The cold was wide opened and an icy-touched breeze blew in, the Russian red-head shivered, curling smaller as the the wind touched his toes.

'Ray! Shut the door!' Tala said angrily, pulling the covers over his head and mumbling cursing under his breath.

'Get up, Tala.' Ray demmanded, ignoring his question and closing the door.

'Hell no...!' Tala growled. 'It's Saturday.'

'Yes and your uncle's here.'

'My...What? What'd you say? ' Tala shouted, scrambling from his bed.

'He's here and he's hosting an autumn dance instead of the concert tomorrow evening. But don't worry, he's gone now.' Ray laughed.

'Thank hell! God, if i saw that bastard...' Tala trailed off, getting up and looking in the mirror, holding a bottle of gel and gelling his hair in style.

xxxxxxxx

They were outside the Principal's officce, the smell drifting out of the room was not the usual coffee-like, instead it was a lust of red-wine.

Race, Rikku and Kairi went in and was invited by an arm signalling in the corner, where the dark was, the back of the chair was facing the girls. The arm that waved was not fat and short like the Principal's, infact she was no where in-sight.

The arm was was long and slender. The girls sat down nervously as they were unaware of who was behind the seat.

'Hello Race, Rikku and Kairi. How's school?'

The voice was familiar, kinda commanding...The chair spun around and a young woman around the age of 24 sat, legs crossed, wearing a sharp black skirt with steep black heels and a fitted blouse, aswell as a black blazer. She had silver ord-like eyes and fine straight, long, black hair.

'Madame!' The three saluted, as they stood up automatically, but sat down and relaxed again. The woman sitting in front of them was their ex-boss, friend, ex-teacher...Ex-Madame. She was the head of HIU department, Shirley Kare, HIU's fittest and quickest police-hacker.

'So why are you here, Madame?' Rikku asked casually.

'Thats actually the point. Kyle Valkov, Tala Valkov's uncle, which i believe to be your boyfriend, Race?' Teased the Madame.

'Wha-? Where'd you hear that from! No way!' Race pouted.

'Whatever.' Madame Kare said, turning back to a solemn face. 'Valkov cancelled the autumn gig tomorrow night that you three were suppose to perform in for an autumn dance.'

'Thank hell! I mean, Race doesn't even know how to play the guitar and all.' Kairi said, relieved. 'Why'd you and the centre say that Race could play the guitar?'

'I'm not sure why, but back to the point. It's not 'thank hell' just yet, the aim of the autumn dance is the hacking.' Madame Kare said.

'Hacking?' Rikku repeated.

'We have managed to hack into their system of the plan, so listen up. Plan A: During the dance, Valkov himself will hack into the school system for credits and if that backfires, it's plan B: Kill his nephew, Tala Valkov to create a diversion and prove him innocent.' Madame Kare warned advancely.

'What kind of sick bastard kills their own nephew!' Kairi shouted, getting worked up.

'Madame, so why are you telling us all this?' Race asked.

'Thats right. You three are HIU's top and skillest hackers.' Madame Kare complimented. She stood up and put an arm on her hip before speaking. 'Race Valentine, Rikku Yielda, Kairi Ishida. Welcome back to the Hack Infection Unit.'

The three looked surprised yet filled with joy as they stood up. 'Thank-you, Madame.'

xxxxxxxxxx

Tala was up on the roof of the school, the view was unbelievable. He sat there sighing as the wind blew gently against his hair.

'Tala...'

Tala turned around to see the girl who he had shared a passionate kissing session within the previous night. standing by the metal door. He forced a slight smile and Race sat down beside him, until she broke the silence.

'Tala, i heard your uncle was here.'

'Yeah, i know. Sorry 'bout the gig cancellation, Race.' Tala apologized

'It's okay. So did you see your uncle?'

Tala flinched at the question. He looked ahead and said, 'No. And i'm glad i didn't.'

Race kept silent. It was up to Tala if he would tell or not. She just looked at him and smiled. Tala broke the silence this time.

'He acts like he cares for me around audience, but he hates me. I've lived with him since i was little and...I've suffered.' Tala said softly.

'What about your dad?'

'He dumped me with my uncle since i was 2, so he could run off with another bitch. I applied for Sulhpur myself...To get away from that bastard.'

'Tala...' Race trailed off again.

'He said i was useless, my uncle i mean, he said i was weak and pathetic...I only had my looks.' Tala reminded as he closed his eyes against the cold breeze. He felt a hand touch his hair lightly as she stood up and looked at the view happily.

'No worries! To me, Tala, you're not weak! And i, for one, don't like you for your looks...It's your personality i like! You're so nice and genorous, your uncle's wrong!' Race sang in a lullable voice.

Race leaned over and tossed a lustful, soft kiss on Tala's cheek, but before getting the chance to return the favour, Tala was intterupted by Rikku rushing onto the roof, annoyed, with Ray following behind closely.

'Stay away from me, Ray Kon!' Rikku screamed at Ray as she got in a position to throw him down the stairs, but it caught Race's eyes.

'Rikku! Don't!'

'Fine!' Rikku backed off and headed towards the stairs back into the school. 'Don't follow! It was only a one-night stand, it wasn't even **supposed **to happen!' And stomped off.

'What happened, Ray?' Tala asked, getting up.

'Well...' Ray started, trying to remember accurately.

Begin Flashback-

The room was almost silent with exceptions of the breathing inhales and exhales that were produced by Rikku and Ray, who were sleeping together on Rikku's bed...Clothes on. (CC: I'm no sick freak!)

Race and Kairi where no-where to be seen. But the quiet atmosphere was all lost in a loud shriek.

'Ekkkk!. W-What the hell are you doing on my bed, Ray Kon! Rikku screamed, quickly ckecking under her bed covers to see if her clothes were on which luckily they were.

Ray was startled and woke with a headache. ' Wha-? Oh my- Why am i** here**!'

End Flashback-

'So what you're saying is, Rikku called it off and kicked you out her room!' Tala laughed. 'Luckily my girl's not like that.' Tala said, narrowing his eyes at Race.

'Who'd be _your_ girl?' Race teased.

'It's not funny, Tala.' Ray sulked, but he felt an arm on his shoulder.

'Don't worry, Ray. Rikkus always been like that, give her sometime.' Race comforted bafore coming up with an idea. 'Hey, see the dance tomorrow night? Ask her to the dance then, she can't refuse.'

'Hey, great idea!' Thanks Race!' Ray said cheerfully. 'By the way, was i interrupting something here?' Ray asked, looking at his red-haired friend, to Race and back at Tala again.

'No!' Thay both shouted in unison.

'Okay. Whatever you two say...'

Race just smiled and looked ahead, but what this renewed hacker doesn't know is...Theres an infection right around the corner.

Chapter Five

Renewed Angels-End

Chococat: Thats it! I think i'm being taken over by a cyber version of me, 'cause i don't rememebr writing this chapter or the lines in it...I think i'm coming down with amnesia! (Whimpering again.)

Tala: Can't you stop crying for once?

Kai: Now i know why she's call Crying Chococat...

Chococat: Fine! Anyhoo, it's settled! I'm sad...I'm counting down! Only 3 chapters left and i've finally finished my first fiction! Wahahaha!

Tala: Now shes freaky!

Chococat: And i was thinking of writing a sequel to it afterwards...It's a thought. Anyway, sneak peek!

Sneak Peek:

'Um...' Tala mumbled, still dancing with Rikku.

'Just ask the question!' Rikku sighed.

'Wheres Race?'

'Huh? Race? I thought you were asking...'

Chococat: Ha! Thats all you get to see!

Ray: Please review!


	6. Dancing Hacking

_Final Hacking_

Chococat: Good day, guten tag, bonjour, buon giorno, konnichiwa…Yes! I've became a language freak! Sue me! No! Don't really! And, no! I'm not really a freak!

Tala: -cough- I -cough- right, she is -cough- a freak -cough-

Chococat: Oh, Tala! You've got a cough! Lets go to the hospital!

Tala: Shut up.

Chococat: Awwwww. C'mon, you knew i was joking. I know how much you hate the hospital...Don't be in a huff with me, Tala...! (whimpering)

Tala: Oh, please, not the tears...Ray! Help!

Ray: Chococat don't cry. Tala is just a big meanie.

Chococat: Meanie, meanie!

Tala: Oh my god! Stop chanting like 2-year old!

Chococat: Moving on...I wanna thank **Wind Archer **for giving me inspiration...(I don't think she knows she did)...

Tala: How'd she do that?

Chococat: 'Cause...I love her stories!

Tala: That has nothing to do with inspiration!

Chococat: You think? Oh well! Inspiration, blah, blah, blah...! I don't think i would've manaaged to write Final Hacking if i hadn't read **Wind Archer's** stories: True Feelings, Heart Beat and Trust Me...They're amazing!

Tala: Okay, now she sounds like an advert host..

Ray: I would watch what you say, Tala. You know what Chococat's like by now.

Chococat: Anyhoo, let's get on with the story...Please enjoy!

_Chapter Six_

_Dancing...Hacking_

The school hall was equistively decorated in autumn colours like orange, red, brown...etc. The hall was so large that the voices choed. In each of the corners were artificial trees with pretty lights and in the middle of the hall was an extended orchestra.

The Principal, dressed in a dark-blue gown was standing near the orchestra next to a bald-man with a crimson beard, they were deep in a conversation. Far from the two were Tala, Kai and Ray.

When Rikku and Kairi stepped into the hall, thay saw Tala, Kai and Ray immediately and started waving frantically! Well...Rikku was anyway... Rikku was wearing a pink dress that went above her knees and was rounded off with a white rim. She wore long, pink 4-inches stilleto boots that went just under her knees. Her hair was pinned up with thousands of honey-coloured kirby grips to give a spiky effect. To summaries for Rikku, it would be cyber-doll. As for Kairi, who walked up to Kai and hugged hi before cuddling in. She wore a lilac one-side strap dress with a great side split that reached her upper-thigh and green-strapped wooden platform sandals. Her hair was spiked was spiked with wax and was priddy-ful!

'Someones looking older today.' Kai said, looking at Kairi's make-up, which was dark charcoal and heavy eyeliner. Rikku just wore cream-blue eye shadow and peach glitter.

When Rikku saw Ray, she looked away and smiled at Tala.

'Tala! Lets dance!' Rikku exclaimed and dragged the red-head off to the dance floor without waiting for a response. Ray just shrugged, but secretly, he was jealous that his best friend was dancing with the girl he wants or the girl he wants chose Tala over him.

On the dance floor, Rikku and Tala were silent and Tala could feel eyes glaring at both of them: Rikku; for dancing with one of Sulphur's hottest boys and Tala: for dancing with one of Sulphur's cutest girl.

'Um...' Tala mumbled, still dancing with Rikku.

'Just ask the question!' Rikku sighed.

'Where's Race?'

'Huh? Race? I thought you were asking...Never mind. Um...She's...Ur, em...She's...' Rikku trailed off and looked over at Kairi, who managed to know that Rikku needs help and started to signal, tugging at her own hair. Kai looked at her oddly which caused Kairi to blush.

'She's...Hair? Oh! Um, she's fixing her hair! She'll be here soon...' Rikku muttered.

After a few dances, Rikku walked off to the direction of the toilet and Tala walked up to Ray. Ray watched Rikku exiting the crowded dance hall without any suspicions. But as soon as Rikku turned the corner, she automatically went the opposite direction of the toilets.- The roof top. Rikku halted at the corner to see if the coast was clear, but she felt a touch on her shoulder. She turned around to see a well-built structure of a body guard wearing some type of black uniform, it was the men. Valkov's men. Rikku smiled and shook his hands, greeting him before flinging him over her shoulders with him landing on his back...In pain!

'Nice meeting cha!'

xxxxxxxxxx

Race walked out of her room. She was wearing a pair of dark, blue jean-like shorts and a strapless white summer top with a low-cut down the middle and a blue top underneath. Her top had a lilac hood and two ultra long srings with pom-poms at the end. She also wore her ultra-long, lilac boots. Race's hair was put in a loose bun. Nothing you would wear to a dance. Then again...Was she going?

When she arrived at the corridor split-end, she had an option: dance hall or Principal's officce. She took the Principal's officce and sneaked in. Taking the Principal's seat, Race logged on the school's system and waited for the 'call'.

As for Kairi, she was acting to enjoy dancing with Kai, when she was tensely waiting for the call aswell as eyeing-up the bald man with the crimson beard, he was Valkov. Tala Valkov's uncle. Kyle Valkov.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back at the hallway, you could hear a playful voice to whom it belonged to Rikku.

'Trust me. This hurts me a lot more than it hurts you...' Rikku whispered softly. '...Not really!'

She slammed the door and locked it on the body guard who was tied to a chair and speechless, as his mouth was taped.

Rikku turned from the door and unbuttoned her dress. Underneath was a peach mini-skirt with shorts sewed together and an orangey-peach top that showed her slim waist. The top had lots of ribbons hanging at random places like whips. She took off her pink boots and changed into pearl-blue, baggy, platform boots aswell, as pulling out a crimson scarf from her pocket and wrapping it around her kneck once.

Rikku then turned for the corner and entered the elevator. As she neared the metal entrance to the roof of Sulphur, Rikku listened and heard two low voices saying

something about waiting for the bosses call.

'Well, you're running out of time, boys!' Rikku whispered under her breath. She opened the door and stood in front of the two goons, hands on her hip with the wind blowing on her hair. It was only about two minutes until the goons realized Rikku's presence.

'Hey little girl! What're ya doing here? Beat it!' One growled and the other one sneered.

'Come and catch me!'

With that being said, one of the goons ran up and without trying much, Rikku tripped him over.

'Goon #1 down. Come on, goon #2' Rikku teased, clapping her hands.

Rikku didn't even need to do anything and the goon tripped over the wires connecting the laptops and systems, falling on top of goon #1!

'Oh man...Boss is gonna kill us!' Goon #2 grumbled and he took a cell phone out. 'Lets call the boss.'

But the phone was shot right out of the goon's hand by a bullet, milimetres away from his hands. Tracing back, the bullet was shot by Rikku's pair of slightly tanned hands.

'You're under arrest!' Rikku shouted, pointing the gun directly at them.

The goons just coward together in the corner with their hands held up. Rikku walked up and wacked their heads with the core of the gun, knocking them out and tied them together with the wires. Rikku then walked up to the satelitte, figuring that the best signals would be there and spoke solemnly into the micro-bite ear piece.

'Listen, listen. R.R.K. It's hack time, girls.'

xxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Race got the call, she typed rapidly on the keyboard, as random numbers and codes appeared. It was a race against time. Just as she was about to enter the hacking, she felt something tighten around her neck and a low, but scary voice was heard.

'Thank-you, Valentine. Thank-you for hacking in for me.' The voice growled.

Race recognised that voice. It was Kyle Valkov's. She couldn't win the race against time, Valkov had found her and she couldn't insert the 'hack-fantasy' wall to stop the hack infection. To top it off, Valkov had her right in the stranggling situation.

'V-Valkov...You...' Race coughed, breathlessly. 'To hell will i help you hack.'

With that being said, Race deleted the hack system and now it would have to be hacked again. This fault act made Valkov rage, he strangled her hard.

'Boy, i've got a bitch at hand. Just go for 'it'. Go for **plan B**!' Valkov laughed wickedly.

Race, worked up by that call, had enough reach to pull out her 'trigger fantasy'.-A light, pearl blue and metallic silver gun.- And fired, right at the head of Valkov's. Valkov fell onto his knees, as his grip loosened. Race took the opportunity to escape. Without checking on Valkov, Race quickly spoke into the ear piece to contact the others.

'Kairi, keep a look out. Valkov have called for plan B' Race managed to breath out. 'Rikku, head for the dance hall, quick.'

'Right back at ya!' Rikku sang before cutting off the line.

Chapter Six

Dancing...Hacking-End

Chococat: Hey, thanks for peeps who reviewed! It's final! I got advice from someone and...I'm writing a sequel...Without hacking stuff!

Tala: I dunno why you wrote a hacking story to begin with.

Chococat: Because!

Tala: Thats not a fucking answer!

Chococat: Oh by the way, i got it! At last!

Tala: Got what?

Chococat: I got **it!**

Tala: Okay, i need help.

Chococat: Mwahahaha!

Tala: So i need serious help!

Chococat: I got the **'Kingdom Hearts Chains Of Memories' **game for the gameboy advance DS!

Tala: Typical. A cat hyper over a game.

Chococat: Anyway, sneak peek time!

Sneak Peek:

'**Race! Watch Out, The bullet...!**'

Race turned around to see a bullet coming for Tala, she pushed him away quickly...

Tala: Why the hell did you make me a target!

Chococat: Don't worry, Tally! You won't die...I dunno what will happen to me if you died...Tala fan girls...Eeeep! (whimpering once again)

Tala: Shut up. Don't call me that!

Ray: Please review! -whispers-Hey Chococat, why'd i get such a small part today?


	7. Angels Under Task

_Final Hacking_

Chococat: Wahahahah! Thankies for all who reviewed! Special thanks to **Wind Archer **for advice…! **Wind Archer **asked me why I wrote stuff about hacking and told me that the relations of the girls and the boys were to quick…I had a good thought about it and………

Tala: She doesn't know.

Chococat: But! My sequel isn't gonna have hacking in it…Just normal teenage stuff….Kinda! Y'know depressing lives, abuse, rape, fluff…Oh yes! Fluff!

Tala: Shut up already. You're not even finished 'Final Hacking' yet, never mind a sequel.

Chococat: You are right…

Tala…As Always!

Chococat: 'cough' Sorry, this chapter may be a little short, 'cause if not...I won't have anything to write for the last chappie!

_Chapter Seven_

_Angels Under Task_

As Race arrived at the entrance of the dance hall, she heard a gun-shot and loud screams. Race rushed in quickly as everyone rushed out. The place was out-of-control and Race was having difficulty finding Tala until Rikku shouted over to her.

'Race!' Rikku shouted, running up to her. 'Madame Kare said that there are 7 of Valkov's men here and teye're all armed, so watch your back. I'll go fight 'em, keep an eye on Tala!' Rikku informed before running off. 'Oh by the way! Kairi's up there!' She added, pointing at the balcony in the dance hall.

Immediately, Race ran up to Tala, who was standing by one of the sparkling trees in the corner casually. Tala caught sight of Race and smirked at her as she approached him.

'Tala! You've got to come with me!' Race convinced as tried tugging him, but he just pulled away.

'It's fine, Race. My uncle's men always do this, no worries.'

But Race was frightened by his lack of worry and didn't want to make matters worse, so she decided not to tell him that he is the target.

'Trust me, Race. They'll loo out for me.'

'No! Trust _me, _they will atta-' But Race's quote was cut short by a loud advance warning shriek by Rikku.

'RACE! **Watch out, the bullet...!**'

Race turned around to see a bullet coming for Tala, she pushed him away quickly and avoided...By luck. But before Race could turn around, she felt something sharp and hard hit right through her left lung.

The sound of the gun-shot caught the remaining people in the hall's attention: Tala, Kai, Ray, Rikku and Kairi, aswell as the six dead body guards lying on once-knewly-polished boards. (CC: Not literally!)

Race fell on her knees in pain. Her knees slammed on the floor and she collaspsed, blood rapidly gushing. Tala quickly ran up to Race and held her tight, his hands covered in her blood.

A crash was heard as the last guy (CC: Aka the guy who shot Race. Sorry! Won't ever interrupt again...Promise!) fell over the balcony with Kairi's fighting techniques. While he was falling, Rikku took the opportunity to shoot him a couple of times like a bean-bag for revenge! (CC: So harsh! Soooo sorry! I promise...No more interruptions!)

Kai and Ray,-Still stunned by the actions- ran towards Tala, who was kneeling and holding Race- Who was dying of blood loss. Tala's head was tilted downwards, he felt a tear stream down his face...He was crying! For a girl! Tala was known as an emotionless boy. He doesn't cry, not for a girl, neverless a girl he's known for 2 days. It was unbelievable.

Kai and Ray were joined by Rikku and then Kairi. Together, they ran up to the broken pair.

'Tala...' Race began, breathlessly. 'I-I'm...sorry...'

'Why? Don't be.' Tala whispered.

'No...I-I...Lied to y-you...I...'

'What are you trying to say, Race.' Tala asked softly, perking up his ears.

'I...' Race began, but her words halted. Infact, her breathing halted. The left arm that was gripping her 'trigger fantasy' and holding Tala's shoulder fell off Tala's shoulder and slammed onto the hall floor. The grip in her 'trigger fantasy' loosened too as it was scattered a few centimetres away from her hand...

Chapter Seven

Angels Under Task-End

Chococat: Mwahahahah...I left a cliffy! Ohhh, i love those cliffies in my stories, though i admit they are a pain when it happens to me...But it's not happening to me...Not my problem!

Tala: Shut up for once.

Ray: Hey Chococat, i get a bigger part today, don't i?

Chococat: Of course..Tala! Get out! ...-cough-...Okay!

Ray: Thanks!

Chococat: Anyway...Thats it! Next chappies the last chappie! Excited? Oh! I am definitely gonna do a sequel!

Ray: Hey! Thats cool! But, um...Why'd you spoil me and Rikku's relation like that?

Chococat: No worries, Ray! I promise to get you two back in the sequel...I think...!

Ray: Okay...Anyway! Please review!

Chococat: Yes! What he said! And please check out my fiction: 'Sylivia Of Paradise' on the fictionpress thingy! Thanx!

Sneak Peek:

It was a dull autumn morning and the wind was blowing gently...


	8. When The Clouds Clear

_Final Hacking_

Chococat: Hey, hey, hey...I can't believe it! It's the last chappie already! Thanks to all of yas who reviewed! But i'm sorry it's been so long since i updated...It's just...My stupid computer had some kind of crappy virus! Apart from that...I'm sooooooo Psyched!

Tala: Okay, okay. So i guess you deserve a little time to babble on your stuff.

Chococat: Yay! But, Tala. I would've babbled anyway. First of all...I must say sorry to all those readers that this last chappie will be very short and...Sorry that all the relations went overboard and all that kissing went to fast AND the relations happened too quickly as **Wind Archer **pointed out to me. I promise to make my sequel much, much longer and make the relations all twisted, deepen and...fluffy! **Yes! Fluff! **Anyhoo...I wanna thankies my best mates like Allan, Robbie, Beth, Kerry and loadsa others (Sorry if i forgot your name! I just looked through my earliest reviews for names!) for reviewing...I'm soooooo touched! Oh, oh! My mum and dad and sist-

Tala: Okay! It's not like you've won the Oscar or something...

Chococat: I know! But...**I'm soooooooo happy! **And of course...I gotta thankies my one and only...Tala Valkov!

Tala: Yep. You couldn't of done it without me.

Chococat: Yes! I must admit! But i wanna thank...:

**Wind Archer:** Thanks for your comments and all...Plus! I really enjoyed your stories...Keep up the good work!

**Jello-Is-Evil:** Thanks for reviewing! And yes! Race is a real name! I stole it off 'Hearts Of Fencing' a Chinese series.

**PinkOopa:** Go nitty-gritty monkey mattress dance! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**lilatouch: **So sorry for making you wait! Thanks for reading!

**ariotlatio:** Thank you for supporting me! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Feeding Ground: **Here! Finaaly the update! Your reviews mean a lot to me!

**Weffie: **Don't cry! Heres the update! Sorry its late!

And sorry if i didn't write all of my reviewers on...I just looked at my most recent reviews...Thanks!

Tala: Okay, okay, can you just get on with the story?

Chococat: Fine! Anyhoo...Please enjoy the last chappie of Final Hacking...It's short, but decent...Meow!

_Chapter Eight_

_When The Clouds Clear_

It was a dull autumn morning and the wind was blowing gently not outside a luxurious building, but a sorrow land .

On the land were thousands of graves sticking out like flowers in a garden. In the north-east corner in front of a clean grave, was a bunch of teenage kids.

A pink-haired girl, who was sitting on the floor, crying in the arms of a two-toned-blue-haired boy. Standing in front of them was a honey-bee-haired girl, looking up at the cloudy sky. Her eyes red from crying, but at the same time she was smiling. Opposite her was a black-haired boy, standing and sympathizing his spiky-red-haired friend, who was kneeling on the grass right in front of the grave with the name 'Race Valentine' engraved on it.

If only he had listened to Race...Then maybe she wouldn't of died. He was the blame. It was his fault.

A foot step was heard behind them and Madame Kare stepped towards the grave with a bunch of flowers.

'I believe Rikku and Kairi explained about their past?' She said, kneeling down in front of the clean grave to lay her pretty bunch of flowers.-They were Valentine Drops. (CC: The flowers, i mean...I made them up...No such flowers...I think!) Tala said nothing as he read over and over the writing printed on the grave: '_Race Valentine. Hack Infection Unit's highest quality member. Most loyal friend and is forever loved.'_

'It's all your fault, you bastard!' Kairi shouted, taking a rage and pushing Tala off his knees.

Tala said nothing again and the last half hour had past in peace and silence, until Rikku broke the silence.

'I'm sure Race wouldn't want to see us like this...Lets go.' Rikku said before adding softly. 'When the clouds clear...I'm positive we'll see Race again.'

Chapter Eight

When The Clouds Clear-End

To Be Continued...

Chococat: Well? How was the ending? Shabby? Good? Review to tell me so i don't make the same mistake in my sequel...By the way, my sequels called** 'Digital Angel'.** Don't ask why...I dunno either...!

Tala: Well? Why'd you have to make Race die?

Chococat: Well, you see...

Ray: When are you gonna fix me and Rikku's relation?

Chococat: About that...

Kai: Why did you make me go out with a fucking girl!

Chococat: Um...

Tala/Ray/Kai: _Well...?_

Chococat: Ahhhhhhhh! Too many questions...Problems...I'm no fit to be an author...But...Review anyway...Or i'll not put up my exciting sequel...I've already started drafting the chapters! I'm currently working on chapter 2...Whelp! See ya soon! And thanks for supporting me and my fan ficcies, peeps! **By the way...I'm sorry for not updating...It's cause...My bloody computer fucked up on me! No worries, my summer break is coming up in another 3 weeks, so i'll get more chance to update. **_Also! I'm going to be starting a new fiction during the summer called 'Suicide Lair' along with 'Sylivia Of Paradise' at my fiction account! Please check them out soon..._


End file.
